Alviarin Freidhen
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tgs | ewot=alviarin }} Alviarin Friedhen is an Aes Sedai of the White Ajah (ostensibly), as well as the secret head of the Black Ajah. Appearance Alviarin has a swan neck, and is tall and slim. History Interestingly, nothing is known about Alviarin's origins. Her age, former nationality and other basic backround details are left unmentioned. She does think of Shaidar Haran as being a Lurk, a word that has only been seen used among Tairens, but she may be from anywhere in that corner of the world if it is even significant at all. This does parallel quite nicely with the fact that Alviarin, as Head of the Black Ajah, is a woman surrounded in secrets. She was raised to the Head of the Black Ajah by Ishamael upon his punishment of Jarna Malari and interrogation of the Council of Thirteen. This was in the year . Alviarin says she was plucked from the 'hidden mass of the Black Ajah', indicating that Ishamael chose her for his own reasons. She was a member of the Council of Thirteen prior to this time, because she mentioned at one point the "other twelve members of the Council". Activities Before the coup She is one of two sisters of the White that accompany Siuan Sanche as her entourage to Fal Dara. She gives Egwene and Nynaeve lessons in channeling as the party returns to Tar Valon. Egwene thinks she is cool and businesslike, sharp in her criticisms, but always ready to start again. Alviarin is present at Egwene's Accepted test. She is one of the first close confidants to Elaida, when Elaida begins to plot the downfall of Siuan Sanche as Amyrlin. She was contacted by various Forsaken shortly after their release - Lanfear, Be'lal, Graendal and Mesaana. Keeper of the Chronicles Alviarin is made Keeper of the Chronicles when Elaida is raised to the Amyrlin Seat. This move was intended to win over the support of the Whites, who are traditionally (though not always) supporters of the Blue Ajah. She had more influence over the Hall of the Tower than any Keeper in history. Elaida thinks she has as many as six Sitters under her thumb. Alviarin uses her position to keep Elaida in the dark about what the Ajah networks passed on to her and what the Keeper's own networks have gathered. In this way, she influenced how Elaida made decisions, even in the early days. Her main motives were to destabilize the Tower even further. She now reports only to Mesaana, although she schemes even against her. Mesaana thinks that Alviarin would have preferred to be Amyrlin Seat herself. Alviarin blackmails Elaida with her disasters at Dumai's Wells and the Attack on the Black Tower. She forces Elaida to swear to obey her and to remain out of sight, only speaking what Alviarin wishes her to speak. She forces Elaida to repeat a catechism to this effect when she believes Elaida is trying to go her own way. One of her first orders to Elaida is to sign a declaration that anyone who approaches the Dragon Reborn save through the White Tower is an enemy of Tar Valon. After removal as Keeper Alviarin is removed as Keeper by a vote in the Hall similar to the one used by Elaida previously to depose Siuan. The justification for this was the unexplained absence of Alviarin when the Rebel Aes Sedai turn up and start the Siege of Tar Valon. It was felt that Alviarin abandoned the cause and that the Amyrlin needed a Keeper in such times. She was replaced by Tarna Feir. Elaida also no longer feared Alviarin's threats and blackmail as the blame for the disasters had been neatly passed onto Galina Casban and Toveine Gazal. Alviarin was marked by Shaidar Haran, who was there to reprimand Mesaana for her failure to answer the Choedan Kal, as his property and under his protection. What effect this will have on Mesaana's authority over Alviarin remains to be seen, though Mesaana was already poised to kill her and Alviarin believes that she may do so regardless of her orders. Alviarin also believes that Shaidar Haran is the Great Lord made flesh. Alviarin recieves 'private penance' from Silviana Brehon daily, including before breakfast each morning. Norine Dovarna mentions that is is obvious that it is no such thing, but a punishment handed down by the Amyrlin. The entire White Ajah looks down on her because of her failure and fall from grace as Keeper. Alviarin later approaches Egwene al'Vere while Egwene is held captive in the Tower and offers to aid her, but Egwene refuses Alviarin's assistance. Alviarin is rightly suspicious about why Talene Minly did not accept her summons to the Council of Thirteen and says that she will have to be killed. She also thinks that Doesine Alwain and Yukiri may be involved and is having them watched by Black sisters in their Ajah. It will be a race of whether the Black Ajah Hunters catch Alviarin before she catches them. Alviarin's allegiance was revealed to Egwene al'Vere by Verin Mathwin's book on the Black Ajah. However, Alviarin managed to escape the White Tower before being taken into custody. Category: Keepers of the Chronicles Category:Black Ajah Category:White Ajah Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower